Doctor Oyamada-kun
by SPskater411
Summary: Five years have passed since the Shaman King Tournament, and Manta has become a small town doctor with his own clinic, with Mosuke as his company. But what if some old friends of his dropped by to announce a reunion, and the news of Yoh and Anna's wedding soon? What does Manta think of this? And should he even GO to the reunion? More information inside.


**Summary:** Five years have passed since the Shaman King Tournament, and Manta has become a small town doctor with his own clinic, with Mosuke as his company. But what if some old friends of his dropped by to announce a reunion, and the news of Yoh and Anna's wedding soon? What does Manta think of this? And should he even GO to the reunion?

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Shaman King or the characters used. This story is just written for fun and practice on English writing.

 **a/n:** How long has it been since I've watched Shaman King? Gaaahh FAR too long, I'm getting childhood nostalgia. Boy, who would've thought I would write a story of this genre, especially one of Yoh/Manta(Morty). I've always loved those two and their bond, makes me wish though...then, duh...that's what fanfiction is for. It takes place mostly on Anime (so used to the dub, but don't worry, I'll use their proper names of the Japanese original) and focuses on Yoh winning the Tournament and now years past and Yoh going on his promise to Anna. Here, Manta has also grown, and he still has Mosuke as his Guardian Ghost. This story will also feature Horohoro(Trey)/Ren, because I also love those two xD Hmmm so there WILL be a warning of OOCness and yaoi involved, and sorry for any mistakes and mix ups due to having not watched it in a long time. I will do a lot of research and remembering the finale of the anime so I can make this story good :3 Also this is after the anime, so the epilogue and Funbari no Uta never happened. And their futures are very much different. Honestly, I liked in the anime he wanted to be a doctor, so I decided why not? Sorry fans, it's this *points to self* darn authoress' fault. Anyways, on with the show~ Enjoy~

* * *

 _It...has been five years, hasn't it?_

One blond haired young man with dark eyes stared out from the window of his office, sighing with a small smile as he was reminiscing on his childhood, holding up a picture frame of some sort. One Oyamada Manta had grown up ever since the end of the Shaman King Tournament, and Yoh being victorious, the now young eighteen year old was a little taller. Thanks to his IQ, he was able to get his degree and doctrine, and now settled in his own clinic in the outskirts of Tokyo.

And, he wasn't alone.

" _Looking at the picture again, Master Manta?"_

The young adult looked up for a moment at his Spirit Guardian and smiled, "Yeah...can't believe it's been so long since I've seen the gang,"

Yes, apparently ever since he had bonded that one time with Mosuke during their fight with the Spirit Sealers, the blacksmith spirit has stuck around in Manta's laptop and has since then been by the other's side. Like Yoh and Amidamaru, both of them were like brothers...although Mosuke somewhat always was protective around Manta everytime a patient came in. Well, the ones that were _very_ interested in the young doctor. And who could blame them? Despite growing taller, it would seem that the lithe young man had grown...attractive. Well, mostly 'cute' as Mosuke had heard from a couple of girls that passes by the place. But they were not Mosuke's concern. No, it were the _men_ of this generation.

As Mosuke seemed to catch some thoughts of slaughtering those that wanted to taint his Master, Manta was busy looking at the photo in his hand. There was a tall man with a funky hairdo grinning like a fool and giving a piece sign, as in front of him was a blue haired boy having his arm around a grumpy looking boy with golden eyes with a dark skinned boy making funny faces. And beside them, was a tiny thirteen year old Manta hugging friendly like with a boy with brown hair and orange headphones.

"I miss them..." Manta sighed as he placed the photo down on his desk and then stretched, "Let's close up now, okay Mosuke?"

The blacksmith spirit paused from his thoughts then smile softly at his human friend, " _Yes, that would be wise...You have been working so hard lately,_ "

"Have I really?" Manta asked as he was getting up and grabbing for his laptop bag and coat.

The spirit just nodded, following behind the other, Manta then locking up the clinic and stepping out in the cold windy nightly streets. As they walked together, Manta had to think of the changes these past years. From what Manta remembered from the letters, Horohoro had returned home and was now taking over as village chief and had finally found so much land for the Koropokkuru. Next, Ren had studied at Tsinghua University and was now focusing on a business, being also intelligent like Manta. Ryu, despite going back to his gang ways, had actually asked Tamao for a job at the Funbari Inn, and soon was working as a chef.

And as for Yoh...

Manta stopped near his place and then breathed out, pursing his lips in thought. _Oh yeah...we haven't talked in four years now. All the letters had stopped coming and I haven't bothered to write since my studies. I feel kind of bad for that, and I'm pretty sure Mosuke misses Amidamaru._

Mosuke sensed his Master's sadness and looked at him, eyes softening.

" _Master Manta, are you alright?_ "

Manta looked up but then smiled, "Mm, I'm okay...just thinking..."

Mosuke nodded and soon was phasing back into the laptop to rest and Manta just brushed some hair from his face.

 _If only we could meet each other again..._

* * *

"HEY! Manta~!"

The young doctor blinked as he looked to the side and spotted a familiar Ainu at his clinic doorstep, grinning like a fool with one stern looking Tao Ren at his side.

"H-Horohoro? Ren?" Manta was then moving away from his current patient, not noticing how the patient was pouting for not having attention anymore, "W-what's up? I wasn't expecting to see you guys, it's been years..."

"Oh wow..." Horohoro was looking at Manta up and down, then was tapping his own chin, "Gosh Manta, you've changed..."

"Oh?" Manta blinked once more, looking even more confused, "How so?"

Without knowing, Mosuke was seen behind Manta and was giving Horohoro the evil eye that said 'Say anything and I will smash you to the ground', making the blue haired boy shiver.

"E-er, you've...gotten taller?"

Manta then smiled brightly, "I know right? I'm kind of happy that I'm not a midget anymore but um..." He sweatdropped as he looked at Ren and Horohoro, "Y-you guys are still taller though,"

The Ainu grinned and then reached over and ruffled Manta's hair, "Aw, I guess it's because of all that milk that Ren is pretty tall-"

And soon, a hard bonk in the head from the golden eyed boy made Ainu shut up, but he was pouting and rubbing his head.

"Yes, well, enough of the pleasantries," Red spoke up, his arms folded, "We were wondering if you were coming tonight,"

"...Tonight? What's tonight?" Manta blinked as he tilted his head, even more concerned that Horohoro and Ren looked shocked and horrified.

"EhHHH?! What you didn't know?" The blue haired boy exclaimed, his face paling then whispered to Ren, "Oh geez, t-this is awkward, maybe he wasn't invited,"

"Invited to what?" Manta asked, having a sinking feeling in his gut.

Ren coughed, deciding he would be the brave one to tell the news. Although, he half knew _why_ Manta wasn't informed.

"This is the half decade anniversary of the Shaman King Reunion to celebrate the Shaman King winner and..." Ren them paused for a moment, looking at Manta straight in the eye, "It will be the announcing of Yoh and Anna's wedding,"

"...Oh," Manta breathed out as he was then feeling his legs go numb, and sat down on a chair,"

"Er, hey, um, c-can I be seen now?" The patient that was still behind the curtain asked, waving his hand, "Doctor Oyamada-chan-"

"DO YOU MIND?!" Horohoro shouted to the white paled patient who scurried back, "WE are having a conversation with our friend so get out!"

And with that, the patient was out the door crying like a little baby.

"...You know, you shouldn't scare my patients off like that," Manta spoke softly after a minute, as Horohoro calmed down.

Ren placed a hand over the other's shoulder, "Perhaps it is best yes? I mean...technically this is for the participants that were in the tournament and fighting. I-I mean, I know that you'd probably feel out of place and everything,"

Mosuke almost wanted to say something but Manta raised a hand up.

"You have a point Ren-"

"WHAT?! NO!" Horohoro shouted in protest, then glared at Ren, "Manta _should_ be there! He's Yoh's best friend and he's part of the team too! He helped us kick Hao's but and everything, he's part of saving the world too what with being with Anna and everything! He deserves to be there too!"

Ren just gave a stern stare himself then looked to Manta for a moment, who had his head down, "Look, Horohoro...could you give me and the short stack here a moment?"

The Ainu sensed the other was seriously worried now, despite that he wasn't showing it, and nodded, "I'll just...be out here," He rubbed the back of his head and then stepped outside, closing the sliding doors behind him.

Ren sighed then glanced over at the quiet doctor and frowned, "...You know, _I've known,"_

Manta didn't even have to ask what the other was talking about, "How long have you known?"

"It was quite obvious since the day we've met each other honestly... _why_ do you think you're such an easy target for people?" Ren shrugged as he leaned against the wall, "I think I'm the only one that knows. Not even Anna had sensed it,"

"If she did, I would be six feet under by now," Manta tried to joke, but squeaked when Ren just glared at him.

"As usual you're a coward,"

"Same to you," Manta bravely said, making Ren look both angry and confused once the blond gave a knowing look, "I know about _you_ too,"

For some reason, a blushing and spluttering Ren was a funny sight to see, and it was the first time in a long time that Manta snorted and laughed out loud like he did, ignoring Ren's death threats and demands of him to shut up. This caused Horohoro to come back in to ask what was going on and Ren smashing the poor boy up to the ceiling.

Mosuke smiled softly at the sight of his Master happy again.

 _He should smile more often..._

* * *

"Are you truly not going?"

Manta looked back at Ryu, who was standing outside of the clinic that the other was coming out of, "Are you talking about the reunion?"

"Yes, it's taking place in the Inn. And I hoped that you of all people would come," The ex-gangster said with a frown, folding his arms.

"I wasn't invited," Manta said a matter of factly, making Ryu look confused.

"Yes you were! I saw your invite,"

Manta blinked then shrugged, "Maybe it got lost in the mail, it happens. The point is, I'm not going and I wasn't prepared for it. Maybe in the 10th reunion I'll come for sure when I'm properly invited-"

"You can't be serious lil' man!" Ryu now looked livid, "I cannot believe I am hearing this! You're Master Yoh's best friend and all your other friends are excited to see you!"

Manta didn't say anything as Ryu huffed.

"Fine...but if you change your mind...the door is always open for you Manta," Ryu then pocketed his hands into his pants and was marching away, his Guardian Ghost following behind him.

Manta was silent for a few seconds more, then sighed as he was then walking down the street...but not to home. Instead, he ended up at the very cemetary where he and Yoh had met. Mosuke watched his sad little master. If he had a heart, he knew it would be breaking for the young doctor. Manta then sat down under the tree he and Yoh used to relax and hang out at.

"Wow...five years huh? And already there's a reunion for it...it's been so long," Manta suddenly spoke up, as Mosuke floated next to him, "I wish I could go to the reunion...really I want to. But..."

" _You are afraid?_ "

Manta nodded, bowing his head down, his eyes shadowed by his bangs, "I am...I just...I can't face him-"

"Can't face who?"

Manta then squeaked as he heard someone behind him and whipped his head around, his eyes widened.

Standing before them, grinning that cheeky and happy smile...could it really be?"

"...Y-Yoh-kun?"

" _Master, that isn't him!_ "

Manta then snapped to his Guardian Ghost, then looked back at the brunet, who then was smirking now.

"...Hao..."

* * *

 **And so begins the tale. What'cha think? Reviews are greatly appreciated :3 I dunno if the fandom is still alive for this but still...here's to hoping :3 Thanks again for reading and hopefully gonna be seeing you in the next chapter~**


End file.
